Combination vehicle sensitive inertia (VSI) and automatic locking retractors (ALR), employed particularly in child restraint systems for automobiles, are known in the art wherein ALR mode is established in response to full extraction of the retractor webbing, subject to reestablishment of VSI mode in response to full retraction as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,319; also where ALR mode is established in response to full extraction and slight retraction of retractor webbing, and reestablishment of VSI mode in response to partial retraction to less than operative connection extension as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,649.
Each of such systems is subject to the possibility of unintentional and undesired establishment of ALR mode wherein ratcheting engagement of the latch bar during retraction positively prevents any extraction; e.g., where a large occupant, or normal size driver reaching for the glove compartment, may inadvertently extract the belt sufficiently to actuate the ALR mode. In such case, the inconvenient need to disconnect the buckle and permit full or near full retraction in order to reestablish VSI mode presents an undesirable limitation.
In addition, the retractor mechanisms employed in converting between VSI and ALR modes disclosed in such prior art patents are somewhat complex and expensive to manufacture relative to a manual lever push button or other device located on the retractor housing adjacent the reel latch However, prior manual systems have been subject to certain limitations such as lack of automatic restoration of VSI mode upon belt retraction following use in ALR mode.